Exalted Nephthys
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Ranged) Attacks 1 enemy, and reduces active skill cooldowns with a certain chance. |activeskill1 = Holy Spirit of the Judge ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Summons the Holy Spirit of the Judge, eliminating all enemy buffs and dealing 4800% damage. Against Boss enemies, the Holy Spirit of the Judge is applied for 18.5s and each attack from Nephthys inflicts 1980% additional damage. 24.2s |activeskill2 = Spirit of the Jackal |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Summons the Spirit of the Jackal, increasing damage by 283% and Attack Speed by 64% for 31.9s 2, overlaying up to 2 times. 18.3s |activeskill3 = Spirit of the Hawk ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Summons the Spirit of the Hawk, inflicting 4920% damage to all enemies. Deals 4870% damage per second for 85.7s, overlaying up to 10 times. Also, all allied units gain 8% Lifesteal for 5 seconds. 9.1s |passive1 = Judge's Qualifications |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increase the damage of all allied units by 226%, further increasing by 16% for each enhancement level. Also, increase Nephthys' ranged damage by 264%. |passive2 = Blessings of the Holy Spirit |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Each time Nephthys uses a summon ability, increase her "Blessing of the Summons" by 1, stacking up to 10 times. During Guild Siege/Loot, each time "Blessing of the Summons" is increased, increase Nephthys' DoT damage by 4985% 2, stacking up to 10 times. When 'Blessing of the Summons" is fully stacked, consume all stacks to increase all allied damage by 360 for 15.4s. |passive3 = Wingbeat of the Hawk |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase the damage enemies receive by 245%. Also, during Guild Siege/Loot, when using "Spirit of the Hawk", increase the damage enemies receive by another 102%, maintaining up to 5 overlays. |passive4 = Beautiful Charisma |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase the damage enemies receive by 295% and ranged damage enemies receive by 248% during Guild Siege/Loot. Also, increase the Single-target damage of all allies by 445% for 31.9s 2 when using "Spirit of the Jackal", overlaying up to 2 times. |passive5 = Woman of Unity |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase the damage by 358% and Skill damage by 405% of allied units. Also, when using "Holy Spirit of the Judge", increase allied unit additional Boss damage by 249% 2 for 18.5s. |passive6 = Summoning Contract |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase the Main Stats of allied units by 295%. Each time "Holy Spirit of the Judge" is used, increase allied units damage by 395% and additional by 362%, overlaying up to 5 times. |passive7 = The Way of Unity |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Nephthys has a 100% chance to reduce active skill cooldowns on normal attacks. Improves the "Blessing of the Summons' allied buff to increase damage to 960 for 31.4s, and all attacks are hits. During Guild Loot/Siege, the buff from "Summoning Contract" now stacks up to 10 times, and also increased additional Boss damage by 189% 2 stacking up to 3 times. Separately, increase allied unit damage by 1482%, increasing by 31% for each additional Infinity Enhancement. |infskill1 = Party Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase party Damage by 450% |infskill2 = Party Ranged ATK |infEffect2 = Increase party Ranged Damage by 450%. |infskill3 = Siege Loot Party Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase party additional Boss damage in Guild Siege/Loot by 540%. |charskill=Peaceful Beginnings : Increase the damage of allied units by 3128%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Mysterious Enneads